


Prove Him Wrong

by emmawicked



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, F/M, Kiss scene, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine and Raoul are dating and they both fall for their masked music teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staying After Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Raoul decide to act on their crush, and it turns out better than they could've dreamed

Christine loved to sing, it was part of who she was and music was something that she and her father had in common and she held that dear to her heart. Raoul was good at singing, but he didn't love it as freakishly as Christine did; truth be told he was only in this class because Christine was taking it. But despite their differing opinions on music, they agreed on one thing. Their music teacher was hot. 

Well, hot may be the wrong term, Christine disagreed in one of their fantasy-fueled discussions of Mr. Destler. Half of his face was hidden by a white, leather mask that looked like porcelain and he always dressed in really expensive suits. Neither of them knew exactly why their music teacher wore the mask, but they had lots of theories ranging from a birth defect to being dumped in a pool of acid. 

“Maybe he was in a war and he jumped on a grenade to save his troop,” Raoul suggested at the end of a particularly long discussion that didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon even though it was 1 am. Christine snorted. 

“Don't be ridiculous,” she scorned, “This isn't one of your comic books.”

“Don't diss Captain America!”

“Superman is better.”

“You better shut your mouth,” Raoul threatened and Christine grinned; Raoul wouldn’t hurt a fly if it murdered his family. 

“Too bad.” Their half-hearted argument ended when they got too tired to continue it and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

***

 

“I have a plan,” Christine announced one morning in bed, sounding wide awake despite the ungodly hour. Raoul blinked slowly and didn't say anything when he glanced at the clock and saw it was only 3 am. 

“What is it?” He asked, stifling a yawn behind a closed fist. 

“We need to tag-team seduce Mr. Destler.” Raoul didn't even look surprised after she suggested her not-at-all thought out plan. 

“And how will we do that? We don't even know if he's up for both of us,” Raoul said cautiously. The two of them had gotten burned before when people didn’t comprehend their dynamic and called them freaks without bothering to learn or try to understand. 

“Well, we could…” Christine trailed off as she tried to find a decent strategy. Damn Raoul for being logical.  

“We can figure that out later. The first step is to make him want to bang us,” Christine said hotly. Raoul chuckled and stole a quick kiss from Christine. 

“Alright, I'm down for that. How should we do it?” Christine chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she figured out her answer. 

“You wear those jeans you have- you know, the ones that make your butt look good.” Raoul nodded and assented to her plan. “I'm going to wear my black dress.” That made Raoul's eyebrows shoot up. Christine's dress was a short black dress that hugged her body and showed off all her curves to her best advantage. Christine knew exactly what the dress did to others around her; the first time she’d worn it, Raoul had banged her like a screen door in a hurricane.

“Already? The guy doesn't stand a chance.” Raoul gave a slight smirk that told her that he was totally on board with her seduce-the-college-professor plan. She was so lucky she wasn’t the only one crushing on her music teacher. 

The two kissed chastely, too tired to do anything remotely exertive. Before Raoul could drift off, Christine's voice interrupted the silence.   

“Wear that tan jacket and my red scarf. It looks better on you than it does on me anyway.”

“‘Kay Christine,” Raoul mumbled, already drifting off again, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

***

 

Three o'clock the next day finally came and their plan was already in motion. Christine had already chatted up Mr. Destler- or Erik, as she started calling him in her head- before class started. 

“Hello Miss Daaé,” Erik greeted as she sauntered up to his desk, making sure to stand closer than needed, “How is your essay on the evolution of music in the 1700s going?” Christine smiled at him, dimples flashing. 

“Pretty good so far,” she said innocently, “I love the music in the eighteenth century; for such a modest time, it’s more… seductive that I expected. It suits you, I see why it’s your favorite period.” She leveled her best sultry stare at him. Her smirk widened into a wolfish grin when she saw him visibly swallow- her plan was working already.

“Ah, yes, how nice. I will expect it on my desk by next week. I look forward to reading it.” Dammit, he was good. His composure recovered twice as quickly as it had faltered. Gritting her teeth, Christine decided to press on. 

“I'm sure you will,” she said and then accidentally dropped her pencil, “Oops!” She made a show of bending down, knowing that Erik had a terrific view of her breasts right now. He cleared his throat when she stood back up with a self-satisfied look on her face. 

“Have a great day, Mr. Destler,” Christine said. She turned around and barely heard his stammered 'you too' before she started walking away, putting extra swing into her hips which were already being hugged by the dress.  

Raoul gave her a thumbs up as she sat back down in her seat. She returned it and he stood up. Operation tag-team was officially started. 

She couldn't hear what Raoul and Erik were talking about from the distance, but she could still tell that Raoul was flirting. An amiable smile was on his face, which masked the impish delight he was getting from flirting with his music professor. Christine observed them with hawk eyes and a sense of satisfaction in their plan. Raoul bent down and placed his hand over Erik's and Christine had to suppress a gasp. _I should've done that,_ she thought. Well, there's always next time. 

When Raoul comes back, Christine sends him an approving nod and a smile. She could've sworn that she had seen Erik check out Raoul's ass as he walked away. Not that she blames him- Raoul looked especially fuckable in his ensemble today. 

Erik calls the class together by clapping his hands and the entire class goes from noisy to silent. 

“Hello class, today we'll be learning about different instruments from other cultures and we'll start out with the French Hurdy Gurdy from the end of the seventeenth century…”  

 

***

 

Christine loved Tuesdays, not because she enjoyed learning about music theory- god knows she detested the subject- but because she loved to listen to Erik talk. His speaking voice was almost as good as his singing, but for different reasons. His singing was all power and rich tones but when he read aloud to the class his voice was deep and melodic; he could make anything sound interesting. Yep, she had fallen hard for her music teacher- luckily Raoul had too. 

Through the hour and a half that their class occurred, she had seen Raoul shamelessly stare at their music professor and he got that glazed look in his eye that he only got when he was fantasizing about something. Christine grinned to herself, flashing white teeth. Her plan was working better than she could have hoped. _God,_ she hoped this worked; Erik Destler was fascinating- and _very_ attractive if she was honest- but there was something else about him that drew her in…

“ _Miss Daaé_ … Miss Daaé… MISS DAAÉ!” Christine was snapped out of her reverie when Erik snappishly called her name three times. Startled, she looked at him only to see a stern, disapproving expression on his face. 

“And what, may I ask, were you think about that was so much more important than learning new material for the final in one month?” Erik demanded. A hot blush rose in her cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, guilt lacing her voice, “I was just distracted.” Her innocuous enough statement seemed to enrage Erik. 

“If you’re too _distracted_ for class, then perhaps you should stay after and join me to study since you apparently cannot be asked to _pay attention during class!_ ” 

“Yes sir…” Christine said meekly. _Disappointing Erik was one of the worst feelings in the world_ , she thought as she sank down in her chair with a sullen look on her face, hiding from the rest of the class. 

Erik gave her a cold look before continuing on with class. Christine was too caught up in feeling sorry for herself that she didn’t realize Raoul was looking at her until her phone buzzed in her pocket. 

Making sure Erik wasn’t paying attention to her, she pulled it and hid it under the desk while she surreptitiously checked her messages. A bubble popped up under Raoul’s contact. 

 

**Raoul: you scored!!!!**

 

He used several heart emojis in rainbow colors which only increased Christine’s confusion. What was he talking about?

 

**Christine: What do you mean??**

 

She waited and a few seconds later another message popped up. 

 

**Raoul: u get to see him after class and itll just be the 2 of u!!!**

**Raoul: this is like the best thing that couldve happened**

 

Raoul’s reasoning slowly sank in and a huge grin spread over Christine’s face; it would just be Erik and her, nobody else. It really was the best case scenario. 

“Mr. De Chagny,” Erik’s crisp voice rang out, laced with obvious irritation, “Is there a reason you are texting during my class instead of studying with the rest of the students?” 

“U-Uh,” Raoul stuttered. _Poor baby,_ Christine thought. Raoul was too sweet to deal well with confrontation. “I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” He slid his phone back in his pocket with an ashamed look on his face. 

“Perhaps you should join Ms. Daaé after class in my office. The two of you obviously need extra help since you can’t be expected to listen to anything I teach during class.” Erik’s voice went from cold to freezing; it felt like Christine was doused in a bucket of arctic water and she could tell that Raoul felt the same way from the way he stiffened in his seat. 

“Yes sir,” Raoul said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Christine was stuck by his resemblance to a golden retriever at the moment.  

Erik made a dissatisfied noise, but continued with his teaching. 

After class let out, Raoul and Christine stayed in their seats as the rest of the class filed out. They got a few sympathetic looks and a few jeers, and even one kid who said that he would attend their funeral after Mr. Destler killed them. It was no secret that Mr. Destler had no patience for students who slack off during class.

“Chagny. Daaé. My office. Now.” Christine and Raoul didn’t even think of disobeying. Hastily getting out of their seats they glanced at each other as they followed behind their straight-backed teacher. 

“Sit, please,” Erik said when they got to his office, gesturing to the two plush chairs in front of his desk. Raoul sat in a chair and Christine followed suit, crossing her legs at the ankle and nervously playing with the skirt of her dress. “Would either of you like to explain why you two were so distracted today?” Christine and Raoul looked at each other and had a silent conversation. 

 **Should we tell him the truth or bullshit?** Christine asked with a wrinkled forehead. 

 **… Truth,** Raoul answered with shrug **, What’s the worst he can do? Kick us out of class?**

 **True,** Christine answered with a slight nod. She tried to answer Erik, but the words caught in her through in a jumble. 

“Well sir,” Raoul interjected smoothly, “We’ve had a bet going on if you’re straight or gay.” 

Christine’s eyes widened. That was definitely not what happened and she could hardly believe that Raoul was lying. Successfully. She was rubbing off on him. 

Erik’s eyes widened beyond restraints of human biology.  

“I’m sorry?” He coughed, “I don’t see what business that is of yours.” 

“It could be our business,” Christine broke in, placing his hand over Erik’s and lacing their fingers together. Erik stiffened and Christine almost broke into pieces at the thought that he’d reject them. _Please don’t, please don’t. Please… Please…_ He didn’t take his hand away. 

“Well both of the answers to your bet are wrong,” Erik said, trying to retain a portion of his dignity. 

“YES HE’S BI, I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO CHRISTINE!” Raoul shouted, fist bumping the air.  

“Actually I’m pan,” Erik said dryly, “I’m attracted to beauty, it doesn’t matter what gender they are.” Christine almost started laughing at the expression on Raoul’s face when her eyes caught Erik’s hawkish gaze. She felt her breath leave her body and a blush rise on her cheeks.

“Damn. I almost won twenty bucks too,” Raoul grumbled before pulling it out of his pocket and putting it in Christine’s open palm. Christine took the money without taking her eyes off of Erik’s. His bright blue eyes glowed sharply in the lighting and Christine refused to look away. His gaze felt like a challenge. 

 “You had a bet going?” Erik questioned

“Of course,” Raoul said. 

“Why?” He asked the question while staring directly at Christine- it felt like he could look right into her soul and read her like a book. 

Christine summoned up the courage to answer. “I think you know the answer to that,” Christine said. 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure I don’t,” he said. Christine took a breath and held it in until she felt like she would faint if she didn’t say anything. 

“Yes you do.” Christine rose out of her chair and before she could lose her newfound courage, she planted her lips on his. Erik stiffened as Christine kissed him, his lips frozen under hers. Christine was about to give up hope when Erik kissed her back, his hand coming up to wind itself in her hair and hold her tightly to him. When Christine finally broke the kiss, her head felt like it was in a fog. She looked down and realized that she had straddled Erik in his chair without even realizing it. 

“You know this is breaking at least twelve rules and regulations,” Erik said after finding his voice again. 

“Does that really matter?” Christine questioned, grinding down on him. Erik let out a loud moan, his head falling back on his chair. Not for the first time, Christine wondered what was beneath the white mask covering half his face. Surely it couldn’t be that bad… Her thoughts flew out of her head when Erik spoke.  

“Don’t… Do that,” he panted. A wicked smile crossed Christine’s face, pleased with the fact that she was able to make Erik lose his constant calm and collected aura. 

“What?” She asked innocently, “This?” She repeated the action and forced a long, drawn-out groan to exit Erik’s lips. 

“Holy shit,” Raoul murmured from behind her. Christine turned her head slightly to see him and Raoul was looking at them with wide eyes. He was obviously enjoying the show going by the tent in his pants. 

“Won’t you join us?” Christine asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Gladly.” Christine moved off of Erik’s lap with reluctance so Raoul could have his turn. Erik looked at Raoul with undisguised lust. His lips were red and kiss bruised and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Apparently Raoul thought so too because he wasted to time in pressing his lips against Erik’s in a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Raoul’s hands made their way into Erik’s hair, tugging lightly, and judging from the way Erik moaned and reached up, he was enjoying it.

Christine slipped her hand under the skirt of her dress and the three of them got closer and closer and-

There was a knock at the door and the three of them jumped apart. 

“Yes?” Erik called snappishly, angry that he had been interrupted. 

“S-Sorry sir,” the nervous secretary (?) said, “I have a note here from the director that he wants you to attend a meeting on Friday.” 

“Put it in my mailbox, I’ll get to it later,” Erik commanded. 

“H- he really wants you to see it now.” Erik let out a low growl. 

“Fine!” Erik shouted before struggling to get his volume under control, “Just let me dismiss my students.” 

“Yes sir.” 

They heard the click clack of the secretary’s heels down the hall and they were alone again. 

“I… apologize for the interruption,” Erik sighed, “It would probably be best if you left.” Christine bit her lip, she couldn’t stand the sad look on his face. 

“We will,” she said and she could see Erik wilt at her words, “…But not for long.” His eyes snapped back up to hers.

“We won’t be gone long,” Raoul said. 

“And we expect to see you soon, and next time some place we won’t be interrupted.” Christine could’ve sworn she saw Erik blush but she marked it down as her imagination. Leaning down, she gently kissed Erik’s cheek. “We’ll be back soon,” she promised before they left, and she could tell by the look in Erik’s eyes that he didn’t fully believe her. They would just have to prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely become a series if enough people want it to. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Believe Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik starts to doubt Christine and Raoul's intentions, so they make sure to show him exactly how much they want him.

The next day in class, Erik refused to look at them. Christine didn’t believe that Erik could’ve lost interest that quickly (judging by the tent in his pants and the sounds he made yesterday). The only other reasonable explanation was that he was overthinking it.

“….and that class, is all we have time for today. Make sure to keep up with the reading and your study guide for the final. Good day,” Erik said. Students started streaming out of the room and the sound of people complaining about the workload- “ _I didn’t know this class had theory!_ ”- filled the air. Erik’s class was not popular with students, and not just because of his strict rules regarding work ethic.

Christine and Raoul stayed behind in their seats while their peers left for their next class or to go home and work on homework. Erik, absorbed in his work, didn’t realize that Christine and Raoul had stayed behind, until they were standing right in front of his desk. 

His spine stiffened, the only indication that he was startled. “Can I help you?” Erik questioned, none of the warmth in his tone that was present yesterday. Christine winced at his cool tone. 

“We were wondering if there’s anything wrong,” Raoul queried with concern in his voice, “You seemed… distant today.”  

Erik arched an eyebrow. “Is there a reason why I would seem otherwise?” Christine’s heart sank despite her earlier conclusions. _Is he really not interested? Does he regret yesterday?_

“Uh, a pretty big reason,” Raoul stated in disbelief, “Or did you just forget what happened yesterday?” 

“As far as I’m concerned, nothing happened!” Erik growled.

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Raoul snapped back.  

“Really? I’m doing you a favor because you could get expelled for trying to _seduce your music teacher to get better grades!!_ ” 

Christine’s mouth dropped open and she gaped at Erik. “That’s what this is about?” Christine demanded, aghast. “You think we’re taking advantage of you?” 

“Aren’t you?” Erik’s sharp tone was biting in its coldness. 

Christine was shocked into silence, but luckily Raoul wasn’t.

“Do you really think that’s what we’re doing this for?” Raoul demanded.

“What else would you want from a…” Erik struggled to find a suitable term. “ _Relationship_ ,” he spat the word like it was poison, “With me? A man just over ten years your senior!” 

“Maybe because we like you, you idiot!” Christine shouted, dropping all worries that someone might hear them.

Erik was struck silent, as if he had never considered the notion. His mouth opened and closed, like he was struggling to find words. Christine crossed the boundary set by the desk and caressed his unmasked cheek. 

“Let us prove it,” she murmured. _Please say yes._ She didn’t know what she would do if he said no. She wanted to do this- no she _needed_ to. A moment passed and he was silent. Christine felt her heart sink, but then he nodded yes with a small incline of his head. 

Their faces gradually moved closer until Erik’s lips were an inch from Christine’s. 

“Is this okay?” She asked softly. She wanted- no, needed- explicit permission. 

Erik hesitated, like he didn’t want to say the words. Seeing his reluctance, Christine pulled away, with downcast eyes and an embarrassed flush high on her cheeks. “Yes!” He frantically amended as she started to leave. Christine’s lips eased into a lazy smile and a vivid image of making a desperate Erik beg flashed through her mind. _Later._

When their lips met, Christine heard Raoul let out a soft groan at the sight, but her attention was focused on Erik and how his hands naturally rested on her waist, pulling her closer. Christine’s heart rate spiked as she marveled at how natural it felt to be kissing her music teacher. Erik was a distressingly good kisser and Christine felt determined to even the playing field. She let a hand sneak down and surreptitiously opened the button on his pants, grinning into the kiss when he didn’t even notice. Slowly, she drew the zipper down, releasing some of the pressure in his pants that looked like they were suddenly a few sizes too small. 

“Office, now,” Erik gasped, breaking off the kiss. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Raoul quipped, already halfway to Erik’s office. Erik scrambled up and Christine laughed when he had to hold onto his pants so they wouldn’t fall down. 

“Lock the door,” Erik ordered as he burst in the door, a laughing Christine following him. Christine locked the door before threading her hands through Erik’s hair and pressing him up against the door to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. A litany of small gasps and moans fell out of Erik’s mouth as she kissed him and she found it equal parts adorable and arousing. 

“Why the fuck do you have this in your office?” Raoul asked, quirking his eyebrow as he held up a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms that he found in Erik’s desk. Erik broke off the kiss to turn around and flushed, a pink spot appearing high on his visible cheek. 

“That’s unimportant,” he coughed. 

Raoul laughed with a twinkle in his eye, “Someone’s been getting some.” 

“It was more wishful thinking on my part,” Erik said calmly and Christine decided that he was far too put-together and eloquent that she would like at this stage. 

She sauntered over to one of the chairs usually reserved for guests and sat down. “You two start, I want to watch,” she said. Going by the red flush that started creeping over Erik’s cheek, her statement had the desired effect.

“With pleasure,” Raoul said with what was the closest equivalent to a smirk he was capable. Watching Erik and Raoul kiss and desperately tear at each other’s clothes with little success was mesmerizing to watch. Raoul pushed the jacket off Erik’s shoulders and then tried to unbutton his shirt, but Erik broke off the kiss.

“Not enough time,” he gasped, “I need you in me now.” Christine felt a shudder of pleasure run through her at his words and thought, not for the first time, that seducing their music teacher was definitely one of their better decisions. 

“Over the desk,” Raoul ordered. Erik hastened to obey and pushed his pants down just enough to give Raoul complete access to his ass. Raoul squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingertips and pushed one into Erik. Christine watched in lustful fascination at Erik’s face and how he moaned as Raoul prepared him, his leaking cock pressed against the hard wood of his desk. Any papers that were there would be ruined by the end of this.  

“Mor- oh god! Raoul!” Erik let out a cry as Raoul brushed his prostate.

Christine felt a rush of heat flood through her and despite her earlier wish to watch, she couldn’t stand to sit out while Raoul finger-fucked Erik. She abandoned her chair to sit by Erik. 

“Do you even know how gorgeous you are?” Christine asked in a murmur in Erik’s ear before kissing and nipping at his neck, leaving behind marks that would show the next day. Raoul added a finger and Erik groaned at the dual sensation. 

“You’re ready,” Raoul said. His voice sounded so desperate and full of want that Christine doubted he could string more than two words together coherently. He stepped away to roll a condom on and handed one to Erik for him to do the same. 

Christine pressed herself up against Erik, gripping him by his tie, and kissing him. He seemed startled and faintly bemused, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. They would just have to try harder. _And speaking of harder…_

Christine gently stroked him and he jerked away. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Christine kissed him before he could. She pressed as much meaning and feeling of ( _affection/kindness/it’s alright)_ into the kiss as she could, and she hoped Erik could understand her. He relaxed in her arms and slowly pulled away from her.

“Turn around,” he said, his voice gravely, “I’m going to take you until you beg me to stop.” Another rush of heat went through her and Christine was certain her panties were _drenched._ Despite his confident words, she could see uncertainty in them and she wanted to wipe it all away. Christine was almost afraid of how much she cared about his well-being- it went beyond a simple crush. Pushing away thoughts about ( _she wouldn’t say it, not even in her thoughts_ ) she took Erik’s place on the desk and sent out a silent ‘thank you’ that she wore a skirt that day. She pushed her panties down until they pooled around her ankles. 

Erik thrust into her slowly and she begged him to go faster to no avail. “Patience,” he whispered, and Christine could imagine the wide grin on his face. Christine could feel when Raoul entered the fray, the rocking of his hips slightly off-beat from them, but soon they formed a new rhythm. 

“Faster, faster, please Erik,” Christine cried, unable to help the refrains rising from her, “I need more- oh fuck- please, I need more!”

Erik placed his hand over her mouth. 

 “Shhh,” he said, “You have to be quiet, someone might hear.” Visions of getting caught flashed through her head and she had to stifle a loud moan. 

Christine suffered in agonizing silence as Erik fucked her to the brink of orgasm. He was slow and… _gentle_. She felt ready to burst in more ways than one. 

“Erik,” she panted, her voice strangled as she tried to stay quiet, “I can’t come from just this. I need-” Luckily he understood what she was about to say and snaked a hand around her hips to help her along. 

“Erik!” Christine cried out. Her vision went blurry as she came and for one glorious second she forgot everything but the feeling of him inside her. He didn’t stop fucking her through her earth-shattering orgasm and everything felt raw and amazing. She felt over-whelmed by the stimulation, but at the same time it wasn’t nearly enough. All Christine could do was lay on the desk and feel Erik fuck her until she felt like she was floating on clouds. 

“Oh fuck, Raoul! Christine!” Erik cursed. Christine wished she could see what Raoul and Erik were doing, but it was impossible from her position. _How has he not come yet, holy fuck_ , Christine wondered, feeling slightly dazed. He was fucking her and getting fucked by Raoul at the same time. _His stamina is amazing._

Sooner that she thought, she was ready to come again. Slipping a hand down to circle around her clit, she still felt the need for _more._ “Erik, please,” Christine begged, “Faster!”

He picked up the pace until he was pounding in and out of her at a delicious speed and her senses burst in an explosion of ecstasy. Erik came soon after her with a strangled shout of her name and Christine savored the last moment of feeling full before he pulled out. When Christine came to, Erik had disposed of the condoms in the wastebasket and Raoul was busy shredding tissues to cover them. She didn’t know when Raoul had come- before or after- and she was too tired to care much. 

“Still think we’re only fucking you for better grades?” Christine quipped, standing up and  trying to fix her clothes and her sex-hair. 

Erik looked at her with a critical gaze. “I’m not sure.” His golden eyes didn’t betray his thoughts and Christine felt strangely enraged by his short, cryptic sentence. _How can he not believe us? Did he not feel it???_ She refused to believe it was one-sided.

“When will you understand that we like you? How many more times will we have to prove you wrong? We’ve had this stupid crush for months and if you don’t believe it, then I will drop this class if I have to!” Christine shouted, her face bright red. 

 A shocked silence followed her impassioned, but wholeheartedly true, statement.

“Christine…” Raoul said, his voice coming out in a soft whisper that floated delicately in the air. Familiarity that grew over the course of several years curled around his words like smoke. All of them knew that Raoul was only in the class because of Christine, and he would drop it the instant she did. “Are you-”

“Would you really?” Erik broke in. His expression was fascinated as he contemplated her answer. 

Christine swallowed before answering, knowing her next statement would condemn her fate; she could, of course, just take another music class, but no one taught as well as Erik could. He was the best- and hardest- teacher she’d ever had. “Absolutely,” Christine said, her voice firm and leaving no room for argument.

He didn’t say anything for a few agonizing moments and Christine desperately wanted to know what was going through his head. _Will he make me quit? What will I do afterwards? I could always switch to another teacher, maybe take more private lessons…_

“I couldn’t make you do that, Christine,” Erik said in a defeated voice, “You’re the best student I’ve ever had.” 

Christine’s mouth fell open. That was not what she expected him to say. “T- that’s nice of you to say.” 

“It’s true,” Erik remarked, “I could see you starring in _Le Nozze di Figaro_ or _Don Giovanni_ ; your voice needs to be heard on stage and only I can get it to perfection.” His statement would have sounded arrogant if not for the truth in his words.

Christine didn’t have words in response to his statement, so she impulsively hugged him tightly against her. “Thank you,” she whispered into his chest. He froze for a moment before returning the hug.

“This doesn’t change the fact that you’re both my students and this goes directly against almost everything in the student-teacher handbook,” Erik said sternly after Christine pulled away, looking at both Raoul and Christine. 

“We won’t be your students in a month” Raoul said nonchalantly, “We’re both going to graduate soon and we won’t have to worry about any of this.” 

“Besides,” Christine added, with a crafty smile, “It’s only against the rules if someone finds out.” 

Erik looked like he was struggling for a response, but couldn’t find one. “I still don’t understand how you could want this,” he eventually grumbled. Christine bristled at his self-hating words. 

“I guess we’ll just have to show you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in beta-reading this fic for me in the future, just leave a comment!


End file.
